


Hoffnung

by callisto24



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-06
Updated: 2013-08-06
Packaged: 2017-12-22 15:04:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/914647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/callisto24/pseuds/callisto24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean bringt Sam ans Meer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hoffnung

**Author's Note:**

> Warnung: Gedacht nach Staffel 8, beinhaltet allerdings keine wirklichen Spoiler. Handlung fehlt ebenfalls.   
> Anmerkungen: Geschrieben für die Sommerchallenge in ‚Schreiberwald und Lesewinkel‘, zu dem Wordpaket: Meer, Sommerregen, Kornblumen, Sommerbräune, Blumenwiese

Es war eine dämliche Idee gewesen. Dean fragte sich, wie um alles in der Welt er darauf gekommen war.   
Gut, er fragte sich nicht wirklich. In der Kunst der Verdrängung mochte er eine gewisse Fertigkeit erlangt haben, aber manche Erinnerungen an seine, an ihre Kindheit waren wertvoll, zu wertvoll, um sie über einen Kamm mit den Albträumen zu scheren, die er – wenn auch nur seiner eigenen, geistigen Gesundheit wegen – regelmäßig zu vergessen suchte.   
Eines der wiederkehrenden Bilder, die er wertschätzte, zeigte ihm Sam am Meer. Egal was sie zuvor erlebt hatten, auf welcher Jagd die Hölle ausgebrochen war, ob John sie über Wochen alleingelassen und danach nächtelang mit Sam gestritten oder auch kein Wort mit ihnen gewechselt hatte, sobald sie das Meer ansteuerten, veränderte sich etwas in ihm. Das war bereits so gewesen, als er mit kindlichem Staunen und großen Augen zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben auf das Wasser gestarrt, den Horizont gesucht und sich dann strahlend zu Dean umgedreht hatte.   
Irgendwann hatte auch John das begriffen, und wenn Sam verletzt war, krank oder enttäuscht, suchte er einen Strand. Zur Not einen See, doch hielt ein solcher nur bedingt dem Vergleich stand.   
War es also ein Wunder, dass Dean als erste Lösung eingefallen war, Sam zusammenzupacken und ihn ans Meer zu karren. Nur ein paar Stunden, ein paar Tage vielleicht Seeluft schnuppern, das Leuchten in Sams Gesicht zu sehen und den Frieden, der sich manchmal in seinen Zügen spiegelte, wenn er das Meer sah und spürte.   
Zugegeben, Dean konnte nicht viel damit anfangen. War nie der Typ gewesen, der den Sommer am Strand verbringen wollte, oder eine andere Jahreszeit.   
Wie das mit Sam aussah, danach hatte er ihn nie gefragt. Ob der glaubte, dass zu einem normalen Leben Ferien am Meer gehörten, ob er mit Jess dort gewesen war, wusste Dean nicht. Es spielte auch keine Rolle, denn das Staunen in Sams Zügen hatte bereits zuvor existiert. Bevor er von einem normalen Leben wusste, bevor ihn die Realität lehrte, dass der Anblick des Meeres keinen Zauber barg, keine Magie. Die behielten die Monster für sich, die sie jagten. Das Meer war nichts als verschmutztes Wasser, angefüllt mit Plastikmüll, giftigen und toten Tieren. Der Strand nicht mehr als Sand, Felsen oder Wiese, dekoriert mit den zurückgelassenen Spielsachen unzähliger Touristen. Oder wie jetzt, am Tag, im Sommer, mit Liegestühlen und bunten Handtüchern. Die Geräuschkulisse bot kein Meeresrauschen. Dieses wurde übertönt von dem Geschrei von Kindern, tragbaren CD-Playern und schimpfenden Müttern.   
Ja, es war eine blöde Idee gewesen. Dean fühlte sich extrem unwohl. Es war heiß, es war langweilig und zu früh zum Trinken. Und er war sich nicht sicher, ob es Sam besser ging.   
Der saß im Schatten, auf einem grauen Handtuch, das sie aus dem Motel hatten mitgehen lassen, die Knie angezogen, mit den langen Armen umschlungen.   
Die Größe war es nicht, überlegte Dean, die den Unterschied bewirkte. Sam war bereits mit sechzehn groß gewesen, mit siebzehn ein Riese. Doch das hatte seinem Respekt vor dem Ozean nie geschadet. In seinem Staunen verwandelte er sich immer wieder, darauf konnte man sich verlassen, in das Kind, das er einst gewesen war. Er wurde ruhig. Der Zorn in ihm ließ nach, sein Atem wurde gleichmäßig, seine Züge entspannt, wenn nicht gar friedlich.   
Doch jetzt schien alles anders. Vielleicht war es einfach zu viel gewesen, vielleicht hatten die letzten Jahre die letzte, versteckte Unschuld in Sam zerstört. Ein Wunder, dass es nicht viel früher geschehen war. Ein Wunder, dass er so lange durchgehalten hatte.   
Dean war sich nicht einmal sicher, ob seine Vision der Heilung am Strand das Bild von Sam, dem gesunden Sam, in einem Liegestuhl beinhaltete. Ob ein Teil von ihm sich gefragt hatte, ob Sam sich einölen und in der Sonne ausstrecken würde, den langen Körper gebräunt, glänzend mit diesem Ton zwischen Kupfer und Bronze, den Sams Haut von Zeit zu Zeit angenommen hatte. Vor langer Zeit, so schien es Dean. Damals hatte Sam noch gesund ausgesehen, stark, muskulös. Egal welche Probleme, welche Differenzen sie ausgetragen hatten, wenigstens die Sorge um Sams schwindende Kraftreserven war nie ein Thema gewesen. Ein weiterer Fakt, der sich verändert hatte. Dean fühlte sich zurückversetzt in die Zeit nach Stanford, als Sam unter Visionen, Anfällen und Kopfschmerzen gelitten hatte. Als die Symptome nur das erste Anzeichen einer Verschwörung gewesen war, die mit Sams Verstand und seinem Körper gespielt hatte. Dean erinnerte sich daran, wie er Sams Schmerzen kaum ertragen konnte, wie er sich hilflos gefühlt hatte, wertlos. Wie er sich an den Gedanken an John geklammert hatte. An Hoffnung, Rettung. Lösungen, die ihm damals noch möglich erschienen waren, die er längst zu den Akten gelegt hatte.   
Nicht Sam, das wusste er. Der gab nicht auf, nicht so wie er selbst.   
Selbst jetzt, bleich und abgemagert, weit entfernt von dem gesunden jungen Mann, der er sein sollte, der mit dem Beginn der warmen Jahreszeit erste Anzeichen von Sommerbräune zeigte, die sich im Laufe der Monate vertiefte, bis seine Augen leuchteten, sein Gesicht Frohsinn und Lebenslust offenbarte, wusste, spürte Dean, dass Sam noch an etwas glaubte. Und wenn es nur ein abstrakter Sinn war, der in seinem unvermeidlichen Tod lag.   
Wenn Dean darüber nachdachte, trug Sam die ungesunde Blässe bereits seit längerer Zeit, trug sie lange, bevor es ihm aufgefallen war. Als ob er sich seit Jahren fern von der Sonne hielt, ob absichtlich oder unabsichtlich. Unabsichtlich, entschied Dean, das fatale Geschick, das sie zu diesem Leben zwang, brachte sie auch dazu, Tage durchzuschlafen und nachts auf die Jagd zu gehen. Und doch hatte es Zeiten gegeben, in denen die Momente in der Sonne ausgereicht hatten, in denen sie beide besser, gesünder gewirkt hatten. Kräftiger, eher bereit es mit dem Schicksal aufzunehmen, das sie immer öfter zu überwältigen drohte.   
Wie er es auch drehte und wendete, es existierte keine Lösung. Und der Anblick Sams, der auf das Meer starrte, die Haare stumpf und glanzlos, während sie zu lang und zu eng am Kopf hafteten, als klebte sie kalter Schweiß dort fest, half Dean nicht, einen Ausweg zu entdecken.   
Er hob den Blick, sah in den Himmel, betrachtete die Konturen der hellgrauen Wolken, die sich in verschiedenen Abstufungen abzeichneten, die tief über Strand und Wasser hingen, wie eine Decke Erde und Meer zu schützen schienen. Auch sie waren fehl am Platz, gehörten nicht hierher, in diesen Sommertag. Der Himmel sollte blau sein, wie das Meer. Stattdessen war er grau und das Meer nahm eine grüne Färbung an, dunkel und seltsam ungesund, spiegelte den Eindruck, den Sam in ihm erweckte. Es verbarg so vieles, von dem er keine Ahnung besaß, von dem er nicht wusste, ob er nicht im Grunde froh war über seinen Mangel an Wissen.   
Ein warmer Tropfen fiel auf seine Stirn und Dean schloss kurz die Augen. Er blinzelte, lauschte auf das Kreischen der Kinder, aufgeregte Stimmen, das Getümmel, in dem Familien hastig ihre sieben Sachen zusammensuchten. Ein weiterer Tropfen hing in seinen Wimpern, fiel auf seine Wange, als er die Lider hob. Sam rührte sich nicht.   
Es war auch nur ein Sommerregen, nicht mehr, und erst der Beginn. Vereinzelte Tropfen fielen langsam. Es kühlte nicht ab, auch ging kaum ein Wind. Die Wärme blieb zwischen dem aufgeheizten Sand und der Wolkendecke gefangen, ließ die Luft stickig erscheinen.   
Dean blieb stehen, lehnte gegen die morsche Bretterwand der verlassenen Hütte, die vielleicht einmal ein Kiosk gewesen war, vielleicht eine Umkleide, die nichts mehr enthielt, als leeren Raum und ein durchlässiges Dach. Sein Blick haftete an Sam, blieb auf ihn gerichtet, als die Zahl der Tropfen sich verdoppelte, der Strand sich langsam leerte, die Dunkelheit zunahm.   
Er atmete auf, als die schlimmste Hitze kapitulierte, der Regen ihr das Unerträgliche raubte. Erst als er das Wasser auf seiner Haut spürte, der Stoff des Shirts an seinen Schultern klebte, kam er zu sich, stieß sich von der Wand ab und bewegte sich auf Sam zu, ging neben ihm in die Hocke.   
„Du wirst nass“, bemerkte er und folgte dessen Blick, der sich unverwandt auf die immer noch ruhige Oberfläche des Ozeans richtete. Nur die aufkommenden Tropfen, die Muster, die der Regen auf dem Wasser zeichnete, unterbrach deren Ruhe. Doch konnten sie nicht mehr bedeuten als ein Kitzeln, als ein Schaben an der Äußersten aller Schichten. Unbedeutend, nutzlos, wie ihre Anstrengungen, wie alles, was sie taten oder nicht taten, als ihr Kampf. Es ging weiter, das Leben, die Welt, das Schicksal, egal wie sie handelten.   
„Ich weiß“, sagte Sam und drehte sich zu ihm um, sah ihn an. Sein Blick wanderte über Deans Haar bis zu den Schultern. „Du auch“, murmelte er und biss sich auf die Unterlippe, als sähe er ein Problem, das es zu lösen galt.   
Dean räusperte sich. „Wir sollten gehen“, sagte er.   
Sam wandte den Blick ab. „Es wird nicht lange dauern“, sagte er und Dean beobachtete, wie er ausatmete, wie seine Brust sich mit den nach vorne gesackten Schultern kaum merklich senkte und beim Einatmen wieder hob.   
„Der Regen ist gleich vorbei“, fuhr Sam fort.   
„Woher willst du das wissen?“ Dean rieb mit den Handflächen über seine Knie, spürte den feuchten Stoff der Jeans und dann Sams Blick auf sich gerichtet. Als er ihn erwiderte, die Dunkelheit in Sams Iris studierte, die mit dem Fehlen der Helligkeit auch ihre blauen und oliv-farbenen Nuancen verloren hatten, deren braun beinahe schwarz erschien, flatterten dessen Lider.   
„Ich weiß es“, sagte Sam und streckte Dean seine Hand entgegen. Lange Finger, weiß wie sein Körper, schmal und kalt, schlossen sich um Deans. Zu mühelos zog er Sam hoch, dachte an Zeiten, in denen Sam eher auf allen Vieren gekrochen wäre, als ihm zuzugestehen, dass er für eine simple Aktion wie aufzustehen Hilfe benötigte.   
Der Gedanke legte sich wie ein schwerer Ring um sein Herz, drohte ihm die Luft abzuschnüren.   
Doch dann stand Sam neben ihm und Dean schluckte Erinnerungen hinunter und bückte sich nach dem Handtuch.   
„Siehst du?“, fragte Sam und als Dean sich aufrichtete, um seinem Hinweis zu folgen, entdeckte er tatsächlich die Lücke in der Wolkendecke und den Lichtstreifen, der dort sichtbar wurde.   
„Lass uns dort hingehen“, sagte Sam und Dean runzelte die Stirn. Dass es zu weit sei, wollte er sagen, doch die Worte kamen nicht über seine Lippen. Stattdessen nickte er nur. Und sobald sie sich in Bewegung setzten, war es ihm als ließe der Regen weiter nach, als verstärke sich das Licht, als vergrößere sich der Riss in den Wolken.   
Sams Schritte wurden sicherer je länger sie gingen. Dean fühlte sich mehrfach versucht, den Arm auszustrecken, um ihn zu stützen, doch ließ ihn jedes Mal wieder sinken. Nicht anders als damals, vor einer Ewigkeit und doch erst gestern, als Sam seine ersten Schritte versucht hatte, und John es gewesen war, der ihn zurückhielt, als er ihn auffangen wollte. „Auch das Fallen muss er lernen“, hatte John gesagt und Dean begriff noch lange danach nicht den Sinn dieser Worte. Vielleicht erst mit Sams Sturz in den Käfig, vielleicht erst viel später war ihm wirklich bewusst geworden, wovon John damals gesprochen hatte. Vielleicht aber würde er es auch nie begreifen.   
Doch jetzt ließ er ihn los, sah zu, wie Sam in die Knie ging, den Kopf wandte und ihn ansah.   
„Ich wusste nicht, dass die hier wachsen“, sagte er und klang verwundert.   
Dean kniff die Augen zusammen, sah einen Schimmer blau unter Sams Fingern. „Blumen?“, fragte er und schüttelte den Kopf. „Warum denn nicht?“   
Sam lächelte und der ungewohnte Anblick brachte Dean zum Schweigen und sein Herz zum Stillstand.   
Er sah die Grübchen in Sams Wangen, die Falten in seinen Augenwinkeln, den Glanz auf seinen Pupillen.   
„Du hast Recht“, sagte Sam leise. „Warum auch sollte es hier keine Blumen geben? Keine Kornblumen so ganz ohne Korn. Es ist nicht so, als befänden wir uns am Ende der Welt.“   
„Nein“, murmelte Dean und fühlte, wie sich seine Augenbrauen ohne seinen Einfluss anhoben, wie sein Gesicht den erstaunten Ausdruck annahm, mit dem ihn Sam früher aufgezogen hatte. Damals, als der noch Wert auf seine Schulbildung gelegt hatte, auf die Ansammlung von Wissen, die ihn so weit von Dean entfernte.   
„Vielleicht ist es mehr ein Anfang“, sagte Sam und stand diesmal ohne Hilfe auf. Seine Beine zitterten, doch nicht mehr so stark wie zuvor.   
„Oder ein Hinweis“, fuhr Sam fort und sein Blick richtete sich auf den Lichtstreifen, der inzwischen näher gekommen zu sein schien. „Dass auch auf kargem Boden Schönheit wachsen kann. Und Leben. Dort, wo man sie nicht erwartet. Dass man nur danach suchen muss.“   
„Hm.“ Dean sah zu, wie Sam das Licht ansteuerte, wie lange Beine über Sandboden staksten. Es hatte aufgehört zu regnen, wie Sam gesagt hatte, und er sollte das Handtuch nehmen und wenigstens Sams Haar trocknen. Was der nun am wenigstens gebrauchen konnte, war eine Erkältung. Oder eine wahnwitzige Idee, die ihn dazu zwang, sich zu übernehmen. Der Himmel wusste, dass Sam zur Besessenheit neigte, ungeachtet der Folgen für ihn selbst.   
Dean atmete aus und folgte ihm. Sam war bereits weiter gegangen, als er geglaubt hatte, befand sich ein gutes Stück vom Strand entfernt, dort wo die Dünen begannen und sanfte Erhebungen sich mit Deichgräsern und niedrigem Gehölz abwechselten. Als Sam stehenblieb, war es Dean als öffne sich der Himmel über ihm, als glitzerten Wassertropfen in seinem Haar, als leuchte seine Gestalt, schimmerte hell, während er sich umdrehte und Dean anlächelte.   
„Siehst du?“, fragte er erneut und Dean sah hin, sah das Grün, die Farben, die Blumenwiese, in der Sam stand. Regentropfen hafteten auf Blüten und Blättern, funkelten im Licht. Sam hob sein Gesicht zum Himmel, schloss die Augen und öffnete die Lippen, als versuche er Sonne und Wärme einzuatmen.   
„Ja“, sagte Dean. „Ich sehe dich.“ Er kam näher, legte seine Arme um Sam, lehnte seinen Kopf an dessen Schulter. „Keiner von uns wird mehr suchen. Wir haben längst gefunden, was wir brauchen.“   
„Hoffnung“, flüsterte Sam und Dean fühlte dessen Hände auf seinen. „Und Liebe.“ 

 

Ende


End file.
